herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hobgoblin
Reign of terror Hobgoblin worked for the Kingpin. Hobgoblin was one of the best assassins. He was a feared mercenary. However, he wasn't doing everything for money. A lot of Hobgoblin's attacks were personal. Hobgoblin still enjoyed it when he was paid for an assassination. While he was evil, Hobgoblin would sometimes help the cops. It was later revealed Hobgoblin didn't like being 100% evil. While Hobgoblin wouldn't hesitate to kill most people, he still had a few friends that he would never kill. In fact, if any of his friends were threatened, Hobgoblin would find the whoever threatened his friends and kill them. Hobgoblin still remained a super villain. Conspiracy One day, Hobgoblin overheard some "friends" conspiring against him. He later discovered that there were more people in it than he thought. Hobgoblin had an inside source but the source was hesitant. To keep the source inline, Hobgoblin had to threaten the source. He realized that most were "friends" but there was another member. Hobgoblin waited. He managed to bug a meeting (listening device on his source). The meeting was about taking down Hobgoblin. Because the bug had a tracer, Hobgoblin flew over to the house where it took place at. It just so happened to be the house of the non "friend". When everyone else left, Hobgoblin entered. He made quick work of the conspirator by killing the conspirator with his sword. Hobgoblin then blew up the house. To cover his tracks, he planted false evidence that it was a suicide bomber (Most of his friends new he was Hobgoblin). News of this explosion was never released right away out of fear of causing panic. The conspirators were only worried after their fellow conspirator was missing for five days. That is when they asked Hobgoblin if he had anything to do with this. Coincidently he was watching the news on his phone. They noticed and asked again if they did it. He then replied that if there was a conspiracy against him and the person was part of it, he gladly would have done it himself. The conspiracy ended in terror. They suspected he did it but could not prove it. Hobgoblin had also said nothing earlier about realizing that they were conspiring against him. Capture Despite some of his more heroic deeds that he started doing, someone put a bounty on his head. Even Kingpin didn't know who put it on Hobgoblin's head. News of the bounty spread to Hobgoblin's friends. Despite the conspiracy from a few months ago, they were on good terms again. They were worried about what would happen if he was busted by the police or some other mercenary. He said it wouldn't happen. Later when he was trailing one of his friends while flying on his glider, a group of armed mercenaries fired a net that captured Hobgoblin. His friend watched him crash. The mercenaries tied up Hobgoblin. They brought him to their base where it was revealed that their boss was someone who knew his identity. It was a member of the group of original conspirators. He said that he would enjoy the death of Hobgoblin. The boss removed the bounty. Hobgoblin used his claws to cut himself free. Then he shot the other mercenaries. Then he fought the boss in a fist fight but Hobgoblin cheated and used his sword to kill the boss. Hobgoblin exited the base just as his friend showed up. When asked, Hobgoblin said that it was indeed a group of mercenaries but now the bounty was gone and so were the mercenaries. Laying low Eventually Hobgoblin gave up for awhile. He did that because one of his friends begged him to stop. She said that he scared her and that he needs to stop before he is caught or killed. Hobgoblin did just that. He gave up. It didn't last forever. A criminal threatened one of his friends. Despite one of his friends protests, he put the Hobgoblin suit back on. When the criminal attacked, Hobgoblin beat up the criminal. Hobgoblin was about to kill the criminal but one of his friends told him not to kill the man. Hobgoblin listened to her and handed the criminal over to the police. Hobgoblin then said he retired. Fighting Warlord A few years later, Warlord's Illuminati attacked Hobgoblin's dimension. Hobgoblin lead a rebellion. Wardrone came and helped. Hobgoblin was revealed to be an alternate version of Wardrone. Hobgoblin helped Wardrone fight Warlord. After Warlord fell into the black hole, Hobgoblin returned to his dimension. Later, Hobgoblin fought Warlord again. After the battle, Hobgoblin returned to his universe. Return of the Illuminati Grand Generals Hobgoblin went to Harbinger II because he missed everyone. Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, Red, Ultimate Warrior, Sheogorath, Symbiote Warrior, Hazel, Adapter, and Grand Admiral were there. Hobgoblin found out they were attacked by Illuminati grand generals. Hobgoblin decided he would help. Weapons and equipment * Bullet proof armor * Goblin Glider * Pumpkin Bombs * Glove that can fire electrical blasts. * Two Pistols * Two plasma Swords Personality Hobgoblin was not the most sane person. Hobgoblin also had a sense of honor. He was known to help the police. He also like to hunt down criminals. Hobgoblin would sometimes just kill people when they made him angry. Hobgoblin sometimes took joy in killing. If the kill was personal, Hobgoblin would usually monologue after killing. Hobgoblin was also a pyromaniac. He enjoyed burning things. Hobgoblin's sense of honor kept him from also being a total villain. He went after those he believed deserved what was coming. Quotes Category:Anti Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Honorable Category:Reality Warrior